Final Design
MDS TAR: DC Final Design is the full route used in Round 7 of TAR Design Challenge IV for RFF. It features 11 teams of 2 racing around the world for $1,000,000. Production Casting Development and Production Results |} *A red team placement means the team was eliminated. *A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward. *A purple Ɛ indicates that the team decided to use the Express Pass on that leg. *An underlined blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg & had to perform a Speed Bump in the next leg of the race. *A orange н indicates that the team was penalized for finishing last in the Starting Line task and would have to perform a Hazard *A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; brown ⊂ or cyan ⋐ indicates the team who received it. *An underlined leg number indicates that there was no mandatory rest period at the Pit Stop and all teams were ordered to continue racing. The first place team was still awarded a prize for that leg. Race Summary Leg 1 (USA → Canada) *Denver, Colorado, United States (TBA) (Starting Line) * Denver to Ottawa, Ontario, Canada (Macdonald-Cartier International Airport) *Ottawa (National Gallery of Canada - Maman Statue) *Ottawa (Rideau Canal - The Golden Triangle) *Ottawa ( *Ottawa ( *Ottawa (Château Laurier) Additional Notes *At Macdonald-Cartier International Airport, teams had to search for a marked car in its parking lot, where they would receive their next clue. *The first clue teams received in Ottawa instructed them to find their next clue underneath, "the 8 legged colossus in the National Gallery of Canada." This led teams to figure out that their clue was located underneath the Maman spider statue. *At The Golden Triangle, teams had to carry a 140-pound (63.5kg) canoe, along with paddles and lifejackets down to the Rideau Canal, and then had to row down the canal, collecting a third of their clue attached to the underside of three separate bridges as they went along. If teams do not collect all three pieces of the clue, they had to return their boats, lifejackets and paddles to the starting line and try again. Leg 2 (Canada → Dominican Republic) * Ottawa to Santo Domingo, Dominican Republic * *Santo Domingo (Malecón Center) Leg 3 (Dominican Republic → Scotland, UK → England, UK) * Santo Domingo to Edinburgh, Scotland , United Kingdom (Edinburgh International Airport) *Edinburgh (Armchair Books) *Edinburgh (The Elephant House) *Edinburgh ( *Edinburgh ( *Linlithgow (Linlithgow Palace) *Edinburgh (Princes Street Gardens) * Edinburgh to Liverpool, England , United Kingdom (Liverpool Bus Terminal) *Liverpool (Royal Liver Buildings) * Liverpool to Hunts Cross (Hunts Cross Train Station) *Aigburth (Otterspool Promenade) *Speke (Speke Hall) *Widnes (Victoria Park) *Widnes (Spike Island) The first Fast Forward of the Race required teams to ride the Yellow Duckmarine around Liverpool looking for pictures of the four members of The Beatles hung on several iconic buildings along the route (Port of Liverpool Building (George Harrison); Queen Elizabeth Law Courts (George Harrison); St George's Hall (John Lennon); Liverpool Philharmonic Hall (Paul McCartney); Anglican Cathedral (John Lennon); Wapping Dock (Ringo Starr)). Teams then had to answer a question based on the number of times each member was displayed (If every George Harrison is worth 1 point, every Ringo Starr is worth 2 points, every Paul McCartney worth 3 points and every John Lennon was worth 4 points, how many points were along the route?). The second Detour on this leg was a choice between Lambanana Frenzy or Firecracker A-Plenty. In Lambanana Frenzy, teams had to walk around the streets of Liverpool's city centre to find 5 marked lambananas, each with paint pots at their base. Teams had to then return to the Royal Liver Buildings and paint a 1x1 metre section of a Superlambanana to the satisfaction of the Mayor of Liverpool to receive their next clue. In Firecracker A-Plenty, teams had to make their way to Liverpool's China City, and had to attach fuses to 200 firecrackers before stringing them up into a firecracker decoration. If an events coordinator was satisfied with their work, they would hand the teams their next clue. The Roadblock required one team member to set up afternoon tea for themselves and 5 locals. The tea had to include a cake stand with 16 cakes on it, sandwiches and a full teapot. Once all of the food and tea had been consumed, they would receive their next clue. Additional Notes *At Armchair Books, teams had to collect a copy of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone and take it with them on foot to the cafe where JK Rowling supposedly created the book series, The Elephant House, where they exchanged it with a coffee barista for their next clue. *At Linlithgow Palace, teams were greeted by Phil but were told that the leg was not yet over, and were given their next clue. *At Princes Street Gardens, teams had to ask several bagpipe players dotted around the park what was under their kilt, and if they found the correct bagpipe player, they would find their next clue underneath it. *At Otterspool Promenade, teams collected cars which they had to use for the remainder of the leg. *At Speke Hall, teams had to hang 5 wooden chandeliers in the main hall as well as place 8 candles in each chandelier to receive their next clue. Leg 4 (England, UK → Switzerland) * Liverpool to Geneva, Switzerland (Cointrin International Airport) *Geneva (Jet d'Eau) *Geneva (Château de Chillon) Leg 5 (Switzerland → Croatia) * Geneva to Split, Croatia (Split Airport) *Omiš (Almissa Harbour) *Omiš (Tvrdjava Mirabela) *Omiš (Omiš Bell Tower) *Omiš (Sv. Mihovil Church) *Omiš (Starigrad Fortress) Leg 6 (Croatia → Bulgaria) * Split to Sofia, Bulgaria (Letishte Sofia-Vrazhdebna) * Sofia to Plovdiv (Plovdiv Central Railway Station) *Plovdiv ( *Plovdiv ( *Plovdiv ( *Plovdiv ( *Plovdiv (The Ancient Theatre of Plovdiv) Detour - Martinesa or Willow Wreathes Leg 7 (Bulgaria → Mozambique) * Plovdiv to Sofia (Sofia Central Railway Station) *Sofia ( *Sofia ( * Sofia to Maputo, Mozambique (Maputo International Airport) *Matola (Rio Matola Bridge) Leg 8 (Mozambique → Swaziland) *Matola (Rio Matola Bridge and surrounding areas) *Matola to Lubombo, Swaziland (Mkhaya Game Reserve) *Malkerns (Swazi Candles Workshop) *Lobamba (Mantenga Cultural Village) *Hhohho (Phophonyane Nature Reserve - Waterfalls) Leg 9 (Swaziland → United Arab Emirates) * Mbabane to Dubai, United Arab Emirates (Dubai International Airport) *Abu Dhabi (Yas Island - Yas Marina Circuit) *Abu Dhabi (Abu Dhabi Central Market) * Abu Dhabi (Omeir Bin Yousuf Mosque) *Al Ain (Al Ain Oasis) *Al Ain (Jebel Hafeet Tombs) Leg 10 (United Arab Emirates → Japan) * Dubai to Fukuoka, Japan (Fukuoka International Airport) * *Fukuoka (Canal City Hakata) Leg 11 (Japan → The Philippines) * Fukuoka to Puerto Princesa, Palawan, The Philippines (Puerto Princesa International Airport) *Puerto Princesa (Rizal Park) *Puerto Princesa (Lourdes Wharf) *Honda Bay (Snake Island) * Honda Bay (Snake Island Waters or Pandan Island) *Sabang (St Paul's Mountain Path) *Puerto Princesa (St Paul's Subterranean River) Leg 12 (The Philippines → USA)